BURNT SIENNA
by Tristessa-Amoretta
Summary: It was another night. Found on the doorstep of the Kishitani Residence, Aniya has come to Japan for an unknown reason. Whatever it is, can she find it before she is trapped by an informant's marionette strings?  Izaya x OC  ON HIATUS


**Alright! My first Durarara fanfic with a new OC. Hope you guys enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Just the plot and my OC. If I did… oh boy!**

**A/N: This takes place after Celty silences the city of Ikebukuro with her powers and Masaomi leaves the city with Saki.**

* * *

><p>It was another night.<p>

Celty made another delivery and headed home. She was tired and wanted to rest soon. She made her way down the road, passing cars and blurry lights which reflected off of her helmet. The roar of her steed died down as she walked in, finally home.

"Welcome home, Celty!" Celty suddenly felt less stressed when she was met with the quirky underground doctor she had come to love. After years of being around him, he grew on her. She told him how everything went well via text message. She slipped off her shoes and helmet and sat down in front of her laptop, typing away. After everything that had happened, she was relieved that it was a little quiet in Ikebukuro now. The gangs around here were about to have a war and Celty just about had it, covering all of Ikebukuro in black, dulling the chaos that was about to-

_SLAM._

Celty jumped up and Shinra stood from the couch. Celty padded into her PDA.

_[What was that?]_

Shinra heard the noise coming from the front door. The banging increased and then, abruptly stopped. Celty and Shinra stood on the other side of the door, hearing heavy breathing. The door knob jiggled and the door opened. Celty immediately grabbed the intruder with her smoky appendage. They noticed it was a girl with lavender eyes and long, dark brown hair. She looked at them with shocked eyes and started gasping for air, clawing at Celty's appendage. Shinra nodded and Celty released the girl.

"Who are you?" the doctor questioned. The mysterious girl tilted her head to the side and stared intently at Celty. She stood up slowly and walked towards her, before she hugged the headless rider around the waist. Celty tensed. The doctor just looked deep in thought as he stared at the girl. "Aniya," the girl said quietly as she released Celty. Then, a black smoky appendage, identical to Celty's, came out of the girl's body and touched the left side of Celty's chest, where her heart was supposed to be. Celty jolted in shock. Shinra's eyes went wide with surprise. Another dullahan? But, she had a head. Dullahan don't usually have heads? Was she some type of dullahan hybrid? Shinra couldn't determine without more evidence.

_[Is she like me..? ] _

"I'm not completely sure. Do you mind if I check her out?"

_[Don't do anything stupid.]_

Shinra nodded and adjusted his glasses.

"My name is Shinra Kishitani. Aniya-san, would you follow me, please?" Aniya followed Shinra into the operation room and the door closed behind them.

_How could this be? Could she be a dullahan? _Celty sat back down, deep in thought. _I thought I was the only one…and she still has her head. Could she be… half dullahan? _Celty had so many questions. She grew more frustrated and confused. _Could she possibly know where my head is?_ Celty decided not to dwell on it and went back to her computer. She signed on chat and tried to keep her mind from swirling around.

* * *

><p>She was strapped down to an examination table, staring at the bright light above. Her purple eyes made contact with the doctor that hovered over her with a scalpel. A white mask covered the lower half of his face. The cold, sharp metal made its way to the surface of Aniya's abdomen. It dug a slit through her skin and her eyes went wide. Tears spilled from her eyes as her body lurched upward, nails scraped the table in agony. Shinra spread the incision and found functioning organs. He waited a moment to see if the incision would heal up… and it did. Black smoke erupted from the wound and the skin joined together. Aniya breathed harshly and glared at the doctor. The black appendage from earlier wrapped its hand around the doctors throat. Shinra dropped the scalpel and was lifted up into the air. Aniya shouted something in a language that sounded familiar to Gaelic, Celty's native language. She dropped the underground doctor to the ground and used her extra appendage to get herself free from the strapped table. Nude, she walked out of the room and stood behind Celty. "I need some clothes." The headless dullahan turned her chair around and shook her nonexistent head.<p>

_[I'll get you some clothes. Come with me. By the way, my name is Celty.]_

"Celty-san…" Aniya tested the name on her tongue. She obediently followed behind the older woman. Hours later, Aniya lay asleep on the couch and Shinra and Celty talked, watching the girl.

* * *

><p>"I am positive that she is half-dullahan. She has all of her organs and her healing abilities are identical to yours. I'm pretty sure she even spoke your language, though, she seemed really angry with me afterwards…"<p>

_[You practically dissected her! Of course she was angry at you!]_

Shinra shrugged and lifted his hands in defense. Celty went to the couch where the girl named Aniya slept on peacefully. So, that was it. She really was just like her. Celty actually felt warm inside. It was somewhat comforting to know that she wasn't the only one of her kind. She stroked the girl's brown locks caringly. Shinra watched silently in the background with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You should get to bed, it's been a long day," the doctor said with a worried smile. Celty lifted Aniya and had bid Shinra goodnight. The doctor sat down near his laptop and typed in his newest discovery.

"Do you know where you're from?" Shinra questioned Aniya as she ate her cereal. She shook her head. "Do you know why you're here?" She shook her head again. Shinra sighed softly and sipped at his coffee which he seemed to be drinking 24/7.

"I came here because I felt something familiar." She pointed to Celty, slurping the contents of her cereal. Shinra nodded and began to think. _Ah, so that's why she's here. She must have some sort of connection to Celty that lead her here. She also seems to have mild amnesia,_ Shinra thought. Aniya hopped off the kitchen stool, walked over and sat next to Celty who was watching the news. Her ears perked up at the sound of a doorbell.

"I'll get it!" the doctor said as he walked over to open the door. Aniya looked at the man that entered. His hair was blond and he was dressed as a bartender. She got up and walked over to the man. He was tall and smelled like cigarette smoke. Aniya breathed in the scent and smiled. She stood behind Shinra, peering at the blond.

"Whose that?" the blonde said, an unlit cigarette between his lips.

Shinra looked behind him. "Oh! Shizuo-kun, this is Aniya-san. We sort of found her at our doorstep. She's like Celty." Shizuo nodded and then walked out into the kitchen, grabbing a milk bottle from the fridge. Aniya followed him and stared as he chugged the bottle of pure white liquid down.

"Are you on your break?" Shinra said, as he leaned against the counter. Shizuo nodded and threw the empty bottle into the trashcan. "Thanks for the drink," the debt collector muttered as he walked to the front door, suddenly feeling pressure on his back. He looked over and met purple orbs staring back at him. "Hey! Kid, get off me." Shizuo wiggled his back but the little dullahan didn't budge.

"Hey, just take her with you so she can see the city. She'll be safe with you. Celty already went out and she'll be bored with me. Please?" Shinra laced his hands together with mocked pleading. The blonde huffed. "Fine." The doctor grinned and waved, "Bring her back around six!"

And with that, the door closed.

Shinra sighed, "Well, back to work!"

"When I'm working, don't bother me," Shizuo said gruffly, lighting a cigarette. Aniya nodded and held onto the man's strong shoulders.

"You smell… smoky." Aniya breathed in the scent of Shizuo's locks and scrunched her nose. The blonde just continued walking, inhaling the toxic smoke. They turned the corner and a man with brown dreadlocks was leaning against the wall.

"Shizuo, where ya been?" the brunet asked. Shizuo crushed his cigarette on the wall and Tom noticed the girl on Shizuo's back. "And, whose that? Your girlfriend?" Shizuo growled, "She's not my girlfriend, she's a friend of Shinra's. Don't ask why she's on my back." Tom raised an eyebrow. The girl waved, "I'm Aniya!" and flashed a small smile. The two men decided not to talk anymore about the matter and continued their debt rounds.

While on Shizuo's back, Aniya discovered that Shizuo is quick-tempered and very strong. She kept quiet until they were done for the day. The men parted ways and the sun began to set. Aniya figured Shizuo was taking her home, so she rested her head on his strong shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Ahh, Shizu-chan, what a pleasant surprise~"

Aniya opened her eyes and saw a man with black hair and red eyes. The blonde didn't seem to like him, so she was cautious. A growl emitted from Shizuo and he threw down his unlit cigarette, crushing it with his foot. "IZAAAYYYYAAA!" Aniya's eyes widened as the enraged debt collector ripped a street sign from the ground and hurled it at the smirking man with a switchblade in his hand. "You've brought a little friend too?~ What's your name, hm?" Izaya said in a sing-song voice, his eyes glued to the girl on Shizuo's back.

Aniya got off of the blonde's back and stepped in front of him, hands spread in attempt to protect the brute. Izaya whistled and his smirk widened. "Shizu-chan has a little bodyguard?" The blonde growled and stepped forward but was pushed back slightly by Aniya. Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows at the small girl's strength.

"I won't let you hurt my friend." Aniya charged at Izaya, a black knife materialized in her hand. The informant's eyes widened and their knives clashed. The girl suddenly sniffed at the informant's locks but was kicked back harshly. She rolled backwards on the ground and had gotten up like nothing happened. "Little kitten wants to fight more?" Izaya pointed his knife toward the girl. Aniya gripped her own blade but made it dissolve into smoke. With a frown, she turned to Shizuo and said, "Take me back to Shinra's." She jumped on the debt collector's back and left the informant behind. Izaya pocketed his switchblade and laughed.

"This is going to be fun!~"

* * *

><p>"Why don't you like Izaya-san?" Aniya asked the blonde brute. Shizuo looked over his shoulder for the hundredth time. "That flea bothers me to no end. He's like a cockroach, they never die."<p>

Aniya's hands grabbed Shizuo's cheeks and pinched them slightly. "Cheer up," her hands fell on his shoulders again. "Yeah, Izaya seems like an asshole…" Shizuo laughed a little and arched an eyebrow. "No kiddin.'" He shook his head in humor as he walked up to the doorstep of Shinra's house.

"Bye, Shizu-chan~!" Aniya shouted and walked inside as the blond stomped away, hands shoved in his pockets. She laughed into her hand, mimicking what Izaya called Shizuo.

"Welcome back, Aniya-san!" the cheery doctor said, sipping coffee.

Aniya waved and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a milk bottle and chugged it the same way she saw the blonde. Shinra observed Aniya, _she's mimicking Shizuo-kun's actions._ Aniya threw the bottle into the can and hopped over the counter then the couch. The doctor sat across from her and adjusted his glasses. "How was your day with Shizuo-kun?" Aniya laid back against the armrest of the couch and said, "It was interesting. I met Tom-san and Izaya-san!" Shinra's eyes widened. "Then Shizuo-san and Izaya-san got into a fight and then me and Izaya-san got into a fight. I'm exhausted! Izaya-san did smell good," she said, as her feet swung in the air like she was walking on the ceiling. "Izaya-kun is dangerous, Aniya-san!" the doctor exasperated. _She smelled Izaya-kun? Scent fetish? _Aniya sat up and looked toward the front door. A knock resounded throughout the room. She hopped over the couch and somersaulted to the door. She opened it and a familiar smirk appeared.

"My, my! We meet again~"

Aniya's eyes widened as the red-eyed informant smirked and walked in without invite.


End file.
